bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reiginko
You seem to misunderstand the purpose of this Wikia -- it is MEANT to be a straightforward, factual recitation. Sometimes about things that are funny or quirky, but it is not meant to be a "fun" site or a subcommunity -- it is merely a resource and a tool. Numerous fora exist within the Bungie Community for fun and games. This is a place for information. We are controlled by Wikia's owners. Wikia is a for-profit site run by Wikia, Inc. They have established guidelines and rules for all Wikia bureaucrats and administrators. In other words, this is not a website that we can establish the ground rules for and run as we please. It is a place for information and facts, just like any other Wikia. Sorry if you had any misconceptions about that. -- Foman123 Applying "bungie" to anything that is a "factual recitation" is entirely a misnomer. Though, i don't see where pictures of your labradoodle come into factual recitations. At least be consistent if you're going to engage in pissantry. I know you're not so stupid that you don't see how it's a fact. I have a labradoodle. That's a fact and it is on the Bungiepedia page about me. If you don't like the way things are run, start your own Bungiepedia without going through Wikia. I won't even complain. But for you to prattle on about "Community Projects" is laughable. -- Foman123 I didn't write the previous comments btw User:Reiginko Also, I would like to know where exactly these guidelines are located? I've been reading through the various about pages and FAQs on this site, and nowhere does it mention specific style guides, or even that the wikis should be subject to wikipedia-style rules and formalities. Really I'm struggling to see what this wiki is really for: the style is of a formal encyclopedia, but the only people who are going to read it are the people who contribute? The bungie community isn't a notable entity (consider that this project is being conducted away from wikipedia itself, because the content matter is totally inappropriate), and so surely this site is only FOR members of the community? What are the motivations of the wikia staff? Foman123 Gotcha. This Wiki is for sharing information -- it is not a subcommunity. It is not meant to be a secondary forum for people to post slanderous or defamatory material, or inside jokes. It is certainly a site for members of the Community who want to find out more about Bungie -- originally, we didn't even allow people to create pages about their groups or themselves, but we relaxed that rule since. Wikia allowed us to create this Wiki under the assertion that it would be a straightforward informational site about Bungie Studios and its communities/users. Those of us who have been around since the Wiki's creation intend for it to stay that way. While we won't block a user for writing badly or posting stuff we don't like, we will certainly edit those pages to make them more appealing and informative. That's what a Wiki is designed for. For your information, the Wikia terms of use are down at the bottom of every page on Wikia. Sorry about the misidentification earlier. -- Foman123 Reiginko But the "dumd" topic (really that's what i was mainly talking about, though dmbfan's page is relevant too) was informative, did not contain any defamatory material, nor any 'inside jokes' that aren't there now. All that changed was that they way it was written was bowdlerised into a kind of uninteresting boilerplate. What is "appealing" is purely a matter of opinion, and the central democratic, decentralised ownership model of a wiki demands that no one person should impose their own personal preferences in terms of style. My point was that the page did not need to be changed. The only problem you seemed to have with it were matters of personal taste, and the edits changed the entire tone of the article, arguably for the worse.